


#igiovanidoggi

by stravaganza



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homophobia, Islamophobia, Italiano | Italian, Misoginy, Multi, Racism, Translation, Xenophobia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una recita su genitori, figli e il passare del tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#igiovanidoggi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wsswatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsswatson/gifts).
  * A translation of [#kidsthesedays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119459) by [wsswatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsswatson/pseuds/wsswatson). 



> I personaggi descritti come MADRE, PADRE, FIGLIA, FIGLIO ecc. non sono gli stessi di scena in scena - vengono sostituiti da diversi attori ogni volta che la scena cambia.
> 
> Il palco deve essere montato su una piattaforma circolare rotante divisa in due metà da un'alta parete divisoria con una porta in mezzo. Il cerchio rotea tra le scene. Dovrebbe iniziare a roteare verso la fine di ogni scena così che il finale di ogni frase continui nell'inizio della successiva. L'anno in cui ogni scena è ambientata deve essere proiettato sulla parete divisoria, eccetto la scena finale (1965 - 2015).
> 
> Personaggi di sfondo, es. baristi, passanti, ecc., possono essere inclusi nelle scene, ma non sono necessari.
> 
> I punti di sospensione nella scena del 1978 indicano le pause mentre la persona all'altro capo del telefono risponde.
> 
> Lo slang usato nella scena del 1969 è Polari, un dialetto sviluppato da lavoratori sessuali maschili nel XIX° secolo e adottato nel XX° secolo da uomini gay e bisessuali affinché potessero comunicare senza preoccuparsi di essere ascoltati. Le frasi che PADRE legge si traducono in "Sei solo e puoi usare il telefono o il tuo vecchio è nelle vicinanze?", "Ancora nessuna idea che sei gay?", "Al pub giovedì?", "Ho abbastanza soldi per circa un mese". Questa traduzione può essere proiettata sul muro.

**2015**

_Un ristorante. PADRE e FIGLIO siedono l’uno di fronte all’altro ad un tavolo._

**PADRE** : -e inoltre vuole diminuire le tasse universitarie, pensavo la cosa ti sarebbe piaciuta.

 **FIGLIO** : Beh, _ovvio_ che mi piacerebbe, ma non quando l’offerta viene da un tale sessista, omofobico, razzista-

 **PADRE** : Oh, andiamo, non è razzista.

 **FIGLIO** : Stai scherzando, vero?

 **PADRE** : Cos’è, credi che sia razzista perché vuole liberarci del problema immigrati? È un Paese piccolo, c’è spazio solo per un certo numero di persone, e te stai sempre a lamentarti di come non riesci a trovare un lavoro, ed è per quello, sai, è per colpa di tutta questa gente che arriva da tutte le parti e ruba il lavoro a quelli come te, che sono cresciuti qui e-

 **FIGLIO** : E che mi dici dell’Impero Britannico? In cosa era diverso?

 **PADRE** : Beh, ma quello era una vita fa, non è giusto che tutti questi giovani debbano essere disoccupati per colpa di qualcosa successo prima che nascessero, e comunque, questi tipi non sono neanche vecchi abbastanza da ricordarsi quelle cose, stanno-

 **FIGLIO** : Stanno vivendo con le conseguenze di quello! E lo sai che [Ken Chapman](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Partito_per_l%27Indipendenza_del_Regno_Unito) ha paragonato l’Islam al cancro?

 **PADRE** : Beh, entrambi uccidono la gente, no?

 **FIGLIO** : Non puoi essere serio.

 **PADRE** : Sono perfettamente serio, c’è stato l’Undici Settembre, cos’è che era, Al-Qaeda? E adesso l’Isis-

 **FIGLIO** : E allora che mi dici dell’[IRA](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irish_Republican_Army) o del [KKK](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ku_Klux_Klan) o dei nazisti? Erano musulmani anche loro?

 **PADRE** : No, ma in generale-

 **FIGLIO** : Esatto, in generale. È proprio così che funziona il razzismo, è parlare in modo generalista dei musulmani, o dei neri, o-

 **PADRE** : Una volta non eri così ossessionato dall’essere politicamente corretto. Sai cos’è questo, è tutto il tempo che passi su Internet-

**2013**

_Una camera da letto. FIGLIA siede sul letto. MADRE è in piedi davanti a lei._

**MADRE** : -dove tutti possono vederle, quanto puoi essere stupida?

 **FIGLIA** : Sono solo tette, mamma, non è come se avessi pubblicato foto della mia vagina, no?

 **MADRE** : Quindi è questo che diresti al tuo capo se trovasse queste, eh? “Sì, ho messo delle mie foto in topless in giro per Internet, ma almeno non erano foto della mia vagina”?

 **FIGLIA** : E come farebbe a trovarle?

 **MADRE** : Chiunque può trovare qualunque cosa su Internet, e tu lo sai-

 **FIGLIA** : Sì, se la va a cercare, il che mi ricorda, com’è che le hai trovate _te_?

 **MADRE** : Smetti di cercare di cambiare discorso che sto tentando di-

 **FIGLIA** : Non sto cambiando discorso, ti sto facendo una domanda.

 **MADRE** : E va bene, ho controllato la cronologia Internet dopo che hai preso in prestito il mio portatile, ora possiamo-

 **FIGLIA** : Quindi non ti fidi di me, è questo che stai dicendo.

 **MADRE** : Beh, chiaramente faccio bene a non fidarmi di te se questo è quello che-

 **FIGLIA** : Santiddio, ho vent’anni, non ti riguarda in nessuna maniera quello che io metto sul mio blog su cui, tra l’altro, non c’è nessuna mia informazione personale, quindi il mio capo dovrebbe _davvero_ star cercando-

 **MADRE** : È che non riesco neanche a capire perché dovresti volere questo genere di foto là fuori. Per avere attenzioni, complimenti, cos’è?

 **FIGLIA** : Non è affar tuo, ecco cosa cazzo è.

 **MADRE** : Certo che è affare mio, sei mia figlia, credevo di averti cresciuta perché avessi rispetto per te stessa-

 **FIGLIA** : Io mi rispetto, sei tu che non puoi rispettarmi a quanto pare. Siamo nel 2013, non nei fottuti anni Sessanta, è questo che fanno ora le persone, si-

 **MADRE** : Si rendono completamente ridicoli? Io proprio non riesco a capire questa ossessione per-

**2011**

_Una cucina. FIGLIA siede sul bancone, telefono in mano. PADRE è in piedi lì vicino._

**PADRE** : -una boy band che non sa nemmeno che esisti mentre ci sono, per dire, ci sono guerre in corso, e-

 **FIGLIA** : Quindi stai dicendo che non possono piacermi gli [One Direction](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One_Direction) perché ci sono delle guerre in corso?

 **PADRE** : Non è questo che sto dicendo, sto parlando delle tue priorità. Qualunque cosa tu dica è One Direction questo, One Direction quello, e adesso hai tutti questi amici su internet che sono anche peggio di te, sei sempre al telefono, non parli coi tuoi vecchi amici, non parli con me-

 **FIGLIA** : Ti sto parlando in questo istante!

 **PADRE** : Per cinque minuti, e poi te ne tornerai nella tua stanza a sprecare la tua vita sugli One Direction quando dovresti star studiando, o socializzando, o-

 **FIGLIA** : Perché ti interessa così tanto quel che faccio della mia vita?

 **PADRE** : Perché non è salutare, stare sempre incollati a uno schermo, dedicare la tua intera vita a cose inutili-

 **FIGLIA** : ”Inutili”, cosa vuol dire “inutili”, cosa vuoi che faccia, dovrei passare la vita a spazzare la strada? Ti sei mai divertito in un qualunque momento della tua vita?

 **PADRE** : C’è una differenza tra il divertirsi e il vivere la tua intera vita in funzione di-

 **FIGLIA** : Eccetto che non è così, giusto, o non avrei il massimo dei voti in sociologia, non sarei stata ammessa in tutte le università dove ho fatto richiesta-

 **PADRE** : Beh, allora devi avere fin troppo tempo libero, visto quanto ne sprechi. Non ti danno abbastanza lavoro al college, l’ho sempre detto.

 **FIGLIA** : Te non vai al college, come puoi sapere se ci danno abbastanza lavoro?

 **PADRE** : Beh, so che quando ci andavo io, non avevamo tempo per sprecare ore-

**2005**

_Una soggiorno. MADRE e FIGLIO stanno guardando un servizio al telegiornale sugli[attentati di Londra del 7 luglio](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Attentati_del_7_luglio_2005_a_Londra)._

**MADRE** : -su quegli orrendi videogiochi, ecco cos’è.

 **FIGLIO** : Non ha niente a che fare coi videogiochi, è solo che non posso essere triste per delle persone che non ho mai conosciuto.

 **MADRE** : Eppure se ti stacco la PlayStation ti comporti come se il mondo stia finendo.

 **FIGLIO** : Perché ti arrabbi con me per non star piangendo alla notizia? Preferiresti che fossi devastato?

 **MADRE** : Preferirei che avessi una normale risposta emotiva a-

 **FIGLIO** : Scommetto che nessuno dei miei amici è triste, scommetto che potresti chiamare le loro madri e loro ti direbbero-

 **MADRE** : Sì, probabilmente hai ragione, perché siete tutti fissati con quei giochi.

 **FIGLIO** : Continuo a non campire cosa c’entrino.

 **MADRE** : Perché sono così violenti! Ti sento sempre esultare per aver sparato a qualcuno, e averli fatti saltare in aria, e-

 **FIGLIO** : Non sono gente vera, però, sono persone finte, digitali-

 **MADRE** : Non è quello il punto.

 **FIGLIO** : E qual è il punto, allora?

 **MADRE** : Che sono così violenti, e te sei talmente abituato al vedere sangue schizzato ovunque sullo schermo, talmente abituato che sia un obiettivo in qualcosa che fai per divertimento che siete tutti completamente insensibili, completamente-

 **FIGLIO** : Non siamo idioti, sappiamo distinguere i videogiochi dalla vita reale. Non sono stato io a far saltare quelle cazzo di bombe, santo iddio.

 **MADRE** : Non sto dicendo questo, sto dicendo che è la ragione per cui non t’importa, non ti fa bene, sei emozionalmente incapacitato. Questa-

**2002**

_Un corridoio. MADRE è al telefono, fuori di sé, e cammina su e giù._

**MADRE** : -mattina. L’ho lasciata a scuola. … No, viene a casa a piedi, ma di solito a quest’ora è tornata. … Per le quattro, quattro e mezza, mai così tardi. … Sì, ma certo, certo che so che avete da fare, ma- Vi prego, voglio solo sapere che sta bene, io-

_Suono di una chiave che gira nella serratura, la porta d’ingresso si apre. FIGLIA entra._

**MADRE** : Oh, è qui. … Sì, sta bene. Scusatemi per avervi fatto perdere tempo.

_MADRE riattacca il telefono con forza._

**MADRE** : Dove diavolo sei stata? Ero preoccupata da morire. Hai visto il telegiornale? Tutto quello di cui hanno parlato oggi è quella ragazza, quella [Milly Dowler](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murder_of_Milly_Dowler), scomparsa proprio fuori dalla stazione, e poi si fanno le cinque, le sei, le sette e te non sei a casa, ho temuto il peggio per tutta la sera, ti ho chiamata almeno trenta volte, lasciato messaggi vocali, mandato SMS, ero proprio ora al telefono con la polizia-

 **FIGLIA** : Ero al cinema con Kerry, ti ho detto che ci sarei andata!

 **MADRE** : Quando?

 **FIGLIA** : Un paio di settimane fa, io-

 **MADRE** : E tu ti aspetti che io me lo ricordi? Come se non avessi già abbastanza da fare senza dover ricordare tutto quello che mi dici per settimane. Perché non hai risposto al telefono?

 **FIGLIA** : Si è scaricato, mi dispiace-

 **MADRE** : Cosa ti ho detto riguardo all’uscire col telefono scarico? Non te l’ho comprato perché tu potessi usare la batteria per giocare a quegli stupidi giochi, ce l’hai per restare in contatto con me. Cosa avresti fatto se ti fosse successo qualcosa e non avessi potuto contattare nessuno?

 **FIGLIA** : Beh, ma non è successo, no?

 **MADRE** : Questa volta. Dio, come hai potuto-

**1999**

_Uno studio. MADRE è alla scrivania, che guarda un computer. FIGLIA è in piedi accanto ad esso, in lacrime._

**MADRE** : -essere così stupida? Stavi per incontrarlo senza sapere assolutamente nulla su di lui-

 **FIGLIA** : So un sacco di cose su di lui, te l’ho detto, ha vent’anni, studia inglese, è-

 **MADRE** : Così dice. Come sai che non è un serial killer cinquantenne che attira ragazze come te su queste, queste chat room, e le porta in qualche appartamento sgangherato dove le fa a pezzi?

 **FIGLIA** : È ridicolo!

 **MADRE** : Questa è la vita reale! Se solo ti staccassi da quel computer per dieci minuti e guardassi le notizie forse ti renderesti conto che non viviamo tutti nel tuo mondo di fantasia dove tutti e tutto è perfetto.

 **FIGLIA** : Non penso questo!

 **MADRE** : Non riesco neanche a capire metà di questa roba. Cosa sono tutte queste iniziali, “BRB”, “ROFL”, è come leggere in una lingua straniera.

 **FIGLIA** : Oh mio Dio, parli come una vecchia.

 **MADRE** : Beh, forse lo sono. È solo che non capisco perché non preferiresti avere un ragazzo vero, dal college o-

 **FIGLIA** : Nessuno al college mi capisce come fa lui.

 **MADRE** : Forse lo farebbero se lasciassi che ti conoscano. La razza umana è sopravvissuta per migliaia, milioni di anni senza chat rooms.

 **FIGLIA** : Parli te.

 **MADRE** : Cosa dovrebbe significare?

 **FIGLIA** : Eri divorziata prima di avere venticinque anni.

 **MADRE** : Meglio divorziata che a marcire nella cantina di qualche predatore, chi-

**1997**

_Una soggiorno. FIGLIA è in piedi davanti alla TV che guarda l’apparizione ai BRIT Awards delle[Spice Girls](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spice_Girls), ballando e cantando “Who Do You Think You Are?”._

**FIGLIA** : “-do you think you are? Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are-”

_Entra PADRE._

**PADRE** : Cosa diavolo hai addosso?

 **FIGLIA** : _(voltandosi)_ Un vestito?

 **PADRE** : Non so se lo chiamerei così, ti copre a malapena il fondoschiena.

 **FIGLIA** : È di moda, papà.

 **PADRE** : Non è appropriato. Vai a metterti qualcos’altro.

 **FIGLIA** : No, a me piace.

 **PADRE** : Beh, a me no.

 **FIGLIA** : Buon per te, non indossarne uno allora.

 **PADRE** : Come prego?

 **FIGLIA** : Dio mio, vuoi darti una calmata? Non sto neanche andando da nessuna parte, sto solo cercando di guardare questo-

 **PADRE** : Che è ciò da cui hai preso ispirazione, vedo.

 **FIGLIA** : E?

 **PADRE** : Beh, vuoi davvero imitare un gruppo di-

 **FIGLIA** : Donne di successo?

 **PADRE** : Quindi pensi che questo sia abilitante, giusto, andare in giro con tutto di fuori perché chiunque lo veda? Ragazzi – e uomini, uomini adulti – ti guarderanno e quello che vedranno non è “potere alle donne” o qualunque messaggio tu stia tentando di mandare. Non riesco a capire perché voi ragazze oggigiorno pensate di dover mettere tutta la vostra pelle in vista per-

**1992**

_Reparto verdure di un supermercato. PADRE e FIGLIA camminano fianco a fianco._

**PADRE** : -votare per un partito che ci ha messi nei casini, nei quali saremmo ancora se non fosse per la [Thatcher](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margaret_Thatcher) e [Major](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Major)-

 **FIGLIA** : E che mi dici del casino in cui ci hanno messo loro?

 **PADRE** : Che casino, di cosa stai parlando? L’economia era a pezzi, loro-

 **FIGLIA** : -hanno reso le cose ancora peggiori per i villaggi di minatori-

 **PADRE** : Oh, non cominciare a sparare assurdità, sono gli anni novanta ormai, non possiamo continuare a funzionare a carbone, no? Inoltre, erano pericolose, continuavano a franare, uccidere gente-

 **FIGLIA** : Ma loro sapevano i rischi. Non puoi dire che è stato per proteggerli quando loro sono quelli danneggiati e che erano là fuori a protestare perché le miniere restassero aperte.

 **PADRE** : Quindi cosa pensi che farà [Kinnock](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neil_Kinnock), riaprirà le miniere? Ormai quella è roba passata.

 **FIGLIA** : Non è neanche questione delle miniere, riguarda-

 **PADRE** : Sei te che hai tirato in ballo le miniere.

 **FIGLIA** : Perché quello che sto cercando di dire è che ai conservatori non interessa risolvere problemi, vogliono solo rendere i ricchi più ricchi e i poveri più poveri e-

 **PADRE** : Scempiaggini, e anche se fosse vero, a te cosa importa? Non siamo poveri, non veniamo da un villaggio di minatori, siamo-

 **FIGLIA** : Quindi stai dicendo che se qualcosa non mi colpisce non dovrei interessarmene?

 **PADRE** : Sto dicendo che dovresti smettere di fingerti un’esperta di politica ed economica solo perché tutti i tuoi amici hanno deciso che essere di sinistra è la nuova moda-

 **FIGLIA** : Moda! Non stiamo parlando di moda, non è un trend, di cosa stai parlando?

 **PADRE** : Parlo del fatto che te-

**1987**

_Una soggiorno. FIGLIO sta guardando una trasmissione alla televisione che parla del vivere con l’AIDS. Entra PADRE._

**PADRE** : -penseresti che questa gente abbia imparato a quest’ora, no?

 **FIGLIO** : Che intendi dire?

 **PADRE** : Beh, questa roba è in giro da anni ormai, no, e tanto ci sono ancora tutti questi finocchi e drogati che la prendono e si spediscono nella tomba – voglio dire, penseresti che abbiano un po’ di buon senso ora che muoiono come mosche.

 **FIGLIO** : Non puoi incolpare la gente perché muore, papà, che cazzo.

 **PADRE** : Perché no? Sanno cosa sta succedendo, è colpa loro se non prendono precauzioni.

 **FIGLIO** : Non sanno che precauzioni prendere! Non c’è nessuna vera informazione messa in circolo, è tutta propaganda del terrore, il governo a malapena mette soldi nel cercare una cura-

 **PADRE** : Beh, perché dovrebbero? È costoso, e se la gente non si prende cura di sé-

 **FIGLIO** : Quindi pensi che la gente si meriti di morire perché fa sesso o prende droghe, è questo che stai dicendo? Suoni appena uscito dal fottuto Medioevo-

 **PADRE** : Non è che si meritino di morire, ma se conoscono i rischi e continuano ad andare avanti come al solito hanno solo loro stessi da incolpare. Se questa gente non riesce a tirarsi il cervello fuori da in mezzo alle gambe, allora-

 **FIGLIO** : Allora non dovremmo aiutarli, non dovrebbe importarci di loro?

 **PADRE** : Non dovresti incolpare il governo.

 **FIGLIO** : E invece sì, incolpo il governo. Spendono milioni per le nuove ferrovie e niente per questo, non gli frega un cazzo di noi, loro-

 **PADRE** : Noi? Che vuol dire, “noi”? Non sarai – oh mio Dio, non-

**1986**

_Una sala da pranzo. MADRE e FIGLIA siedono una di fronte all’altra._

**MADRE** : -mangi la tua carne?

 **FIGLIA** : Te l’avrò detto un centinaio di volte, non posso. Non è etico.

 **MADRE** : Sei riuscita a mangiarla per anni prima che gli [Smiths](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Smiths) dicessero che non dovresti.

 **FIGLIA** : Non sapevo quanto fosse sbagliato. Ora lo so.

 **MADRE** : Non ti fa bene. Come farai ad assumere abbastanza proteine?

 **FIGLIA** : Mangio le uova. E comunque, non fa bene agli animali essere macellati, ma non ti vedo preoccupata della cosa.

 **MADRE** : Beh, guarda, l’ho comprata ormai, non posso riportarla in vita, no? Verrà solo sprecata se non la mangi.

 **FIGLIA** : Non voglio mangiarla.

 **MADRE** : Proprio non capisco quale sia il punto. Cos’hai intenzione di fare, incontrarli in qualche modo e dichiarare con fierezza che è passato chissà quanto dall’ultima volta che hai mangiato un panino al prosciutto?

 **FIGLIA** : Non c’entra con loro-

 **MADRE** : Sarebbe la prima volta.

 **FIGLIA** : Ha a che fare con il benessere degli animali, col fare la cosa giusta-

 **MADRE** : Secondo [Morrissey](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morrissey). Salteresti da una scogliera se te lo dicesse lui.

 **FIGLIA** : Certo che non lo farei.

 **MADRE** : Beh… _(gesticola verso il piatto della figlia)_

 **FIGLIA** : Non puoi paragonare il vegetarianismo al suicidio!

 **MADRE** : Quindi cosa farai quando il tuo prossimo cantante preferito dirà che gli hamburger sono fantastici?

 **FIGLIA** : Dissentirò.

 **MADRE** : Mmmh, vedremo se-

**1884**

_Una cucina. PADRE è seduto a un tavolo, dipingendo "CHIUDI UNA MINIERA, UCCIDI UN VILLAGGIO" su un cartello. FIGLIA entra indossando delle cuffie e cantando mentre va al telefono, sul quale è stato messo un lucchetto._

**FIGLIA** : “-you love me, baby, you’d deny it, but you laugh and tell me I should try it, tell me I’m a baby and I don’t understand, but you know that I’d forgive you, just this once, twice-”

_FIGLIA raggiunge il telefono, lo guarda per un momento, poi si toglie le cuffie._

**FIGLIA** : Perché c’è un lucchetto sul telefono?

 **PADRE** : Perché ci costi una piccola fortuna in bollette telefoniche e non possiamo permettercelo, non ora che siamo in sciopero.

 **FIGLIA** : Quindi l’hai chiuso a chiave? Non potevamo parlarmene?

 **PADRE** : Beh, so come sei fatta.

 **FIGLIA** : Come sono fatta? Pensi che se mi avessi detto che ci costa troppo sarei andata avanti come al solito?

 **PADRE** : Ti ho parlato delle bollette altre volte e te ci sei comunque stata attaccata ogni sera per ore ed ore-

 **FIGLIA** : Non era la stessa cosa che-

 **PADRE** : Cosa?

 **FIGLIA** : -che adesso, non eravamo in sciopero allora, era diverso. È importante anche per me, sai.

 **PADRE** : A sì?

 **FIGLIA** : Certo che sì. Sono parte della comunità anche io.

 **PADRE** : Quando non sei al telefono.

 **FIGLIA** : Con chi credi che parli al telefono? I miei amici sono di questo villaggio-

 **PADRE** : Allora siete uno peggio dell’altro, sprecate denaro che non abbiamo. Ma non-

**1981**

_Un pub. La televisione trasmette il matrimonio del Principe Carlo e di Lady Diana. FIGLIO sta giocando con una slot machine. MADRE è in piedi accanto a lui._

**MADRE** : -vuoi venirti a sedere con noi?

 **FIGLIO** : E guardare una coppia di ricconi che si sposa coi soldi delle nostre tasse? No, grazie.

 **MADRE** : Puoi sederti con le spalle allo schermo, per me non fa differenza.

 **FIGLIO** : Tanto vale che io resti qui, allora, no.

 **MADRE** : La nonna vuole parlarti.

 **FIGLIO** : Arrivo tra un minuto.

 **MADRE** : Sei stato attaccato a questa cosa per ore.

 **FIGLIO** : Difficile.

 **MADRE** : Ascolta, sei te quello che si lamenta sempre di quello che la gente fa col proprio denaro ed eccoti qui a sprecare il tuo su questa cosa.

 **FIGLIO** : Sono dieci centesimi, giusto, non il dannato matrimonio reale. Spendi di più te in rossetti.

 **MADRE** : Senti, la nonna mi ha chiesto di venire a chiederti se ti verrai a sedere con noi.

 **FIGLIO** : Te l’ho già detto, arrivo tra un minuto.

 **MADRE** : Ha rinunciato a tante cose per te, lo sai.

 **FIGLIO** : Lo so.

 **MADRE** : Avrebbe tanto voluto avere le opportunità che hai avuto te, il college, l’università. Lei non ha neanche finito la scuola, l’hanno messa a lavorare non appena ha avuto l’età giusta.

 **FIGLIO** : Lo so.

 **MADRE** : Bene, allora. Non ti ucciderà venire ad essere socievole per mezz’ora, no? È venuta qui apposta per vedere te.

 **FIGLIO** : Va bene, d’accordo, arrivo tra cinque-

**1978**

_Un corridoio. PADRE è al telefono._

**PADRE** : -F, e niente sopra la C. Dovremo parlargli di nuovo, non può andare avanti così. È assolutamente imbarazzante. Quando tua madre chiede come sta andando a scuola devo mentirle. È vergognoso, davvero vergognoso.

…

Beh, è pigrizia, ecco così. Passa tutto il suo tempo chiuso nella sua stanza con quel dannato mangianastri acceso – insomma, mi meraviglio di come noi altri facciamo a combinare nulla, possiamo a malapena sentirci pensare. Probabilmente è da lì che prende la sua attitudine, sai, tutta questa, questa musica punk, pensa di essere un rivoluzionario di qualche tipo perché non va a scuola o non fa i compiti. Forse dovremmo sequestrargli quel dannato coso.

…

Sono scempiaggini, non è malato, è un idiota. Siamo tutti tristi di tanto in tanto, non è una scusa per buttare via la propria vita, e dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto per lui-

_Entra FIGLIO._

**PADRE** : _(nel telefono)_ Un minuto, è qui.

_PADRE abbassa il telefono e lo preme contro il proprio petto per parlare con suo FIGLIO, reggendo un foglio di carta in mano._

**PADRE** : Cos’hai da dire su questo?

_FIGLIO fa spallucce._

**PADRE** : No, non voglio vedere questo comportamento, giovanotto. È inaccettabile. Tua madre e io non abbiamo sgobbato per anni perché te buttassi via tutto.

_FIGLIO prova a superare PADRE._

**PADRE** : Non andartene mentre ti sto parlando. Confischerò il tuo mangianastri.

 **FIGLIO** : Cosa? No, papà-

 **PADRE** : Potrai riaverlo quando inizierai a concentrarti sulle cose davvero importanti.

_FIGLIO si volta, in lacrime._

**PADRE** : E non piangerci su, Cristo. Non ho cresciuto una femmina. Sii uomo e-

**1976**

_Una strada residenziale. PADRE sta tentando di camminare sul marciapiede, reggendo un cartello che legge "RIDATE L’INGHILTERRA AGLI INGLESI". FIGLIO è di fronte a lui, camminando all’indietro e tentando di bloccare il passo al PADRE._

**PADRE** : -togliti di mezzo.

 **FIGLIO** : Papà, per favore-

 **PADRE** : Sono serio, togliti di mezzo.

 **FIGLIO** : Pensa a ciò che stai facendo per un momento-

 **PADRE** : Sto difendendo questa nazione ecco cosa. Mi ringrazierai quando avrai un lavoro che potrebbe essere stato sprecato su una di queste, queste-

 **FIGLIO** : Persone, papà, sono solo persone.

 **PADRE** : E quelli che non ci hanno rubato il lavoro vivono di sussidio statale. Quando è troppo è troppo, tutta questa gente che arriva qui dall’Africa, dall’India, dappertutto, e che pensa di potersi sistemare qui e vivere dei sudati soldi di noi che paghiamo le tasse, non lo accetterò-

 **FIGLIO** : Non è così semplice, papà-

 **PADRE** : Ma certo che lo è, chi diavolo sei te per dirmi che non è così semplice? Pago tasse in questo paese da quarant’anni, non pensare di saperne più di me per via di quelle baggianate che leggi nel [Guardian](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Guardian).

 **FIGLIO** : Meglio che nel [Daily Mail](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daily_Mail).

 **PADRE** : Hai diciassette anni, non venire a dire a me cos’è meglio di cosa, sei un dannato ragazzino.

 **FIGLIO** : E tu sei un vecchio, sei così incollato alle tue abitudini che-

 **PADRE** : Ne ho abbastanza, togliti di mezzo.

 **FIGLIO** : Papà, per favore, ascoltami-

 **PADRE** : Ne ho abbastanza di ascoltarti, vai a casa da tua madre, sono-

**1974**

_Un soggiorno. FIGLIA e PADRE siedono sul divano di fronte alla televisione. Le trasmissioni finiscono e lo schermo diventa nero._

**FIGLIA** : -così stanca, quando finirà?

 **PADRE** : Quando i minatori riceveranno un aumento.

 **FIGLIA** : Beh, spero che glielo diano o che si arrendano alla svelta.

 **PADRE** : Non essere ingrata. Te non faresti il loro lavoro, no?

 **FIGLIA** : Certo che no.

 **PADRE** : Allora cerca di capire la loro situazione. È ingiusto che debbano rischiare le loro vite per noialtri solo per essere pagati una miseria, no?

 **FIGLIA** : È ingiusto che noi dobbiamo andare avanti senza televisione dopo le dieci e mezza solo perché gli piacerebbe andare in vacanza d’estate.

 **PADRE** : Ma ascoltati, non senti quanto suoni egoista? Sicuramente non è così difficile stare senza televisione la sera – quando dovresti comunque essere a letto, tra l’altro. È un problema maggiore dover star senza per metà settimana a lavoro.

 **FIGLIA** : Quindi anche _te_ sei stufo.

 **PADRE** : Affatto, simpatizzo on loro, ma devi capire che stare senza televisione per qualche ora non è la maggior lotta del 1974!

 **FIGLIA** : Non ho mai detto che lo sia, solo che sono stufa marcia. Non so perché sei così arrabbiato con me, anche un sacco di altra gente è stanca.

 **PADRE** : Sì, un sacco di gente della tua età. Davvero, voi giovani siete troppo dipendenti dagli elettrodomestici. Io sono cresciuto praticamente senza televisione, i tuoi nonni completamente senza, e ce la siamo tutti cavata bene. Eravamo anche molto più in salute, suppongo, quando dovevamo uscire anziché stare seduti senza fare niente tutto il giorno.

 **FIGLIA** : Anche te sei seduto senza far niente.

 **PADRE** : Io ho cinquantacinque anni, non diciotto, sono grande abbastanza da-

**1970**

_Un soggiorno. MADRE guarda una trasmissione sugli omicidi conosciuti come “[Babes in the Woods](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Babes_in_the_Wood_murders_\(Epping_Forest\))”. FIGLIO sta leggendo una rivista e fumando._

**MADRE** : -difendersi da soli. Non è terribile?

 **FIGLIO** : Mmmh?

 **MADRE** : Questi bambini, dodici e undici anni, rapiti e uccisi e lasciati a marcire. Chi potrebbe fare una cosa del genere?

 **FIGLIO** : Non lo so, madre.

 **MADRE** : Mi spezza il cuore, sapere che c’è gente così lì fuori.

 **FIGLIO** : Beh, non c’è bisogno di piangerci su. Non risolverà niente.

 **MADRE** : La cosa non ti intristice?

 **FIGLIO** : Certo, è triste, ma credo che vivrò lo stesso.

 **MADRE** : E che mi dici di quei bambini? Loro non hanno il vantaggio di vivere lo stesso.

 **FIGLIO** : Di certo non è colpa mia, no?

 **MADRE** : Certo che no, ma potresti mostrare un po’ di compassione.

 **FIGLIO** : Posso sentire compassione fino a un certo punto per persone che non ho mai conosciuto.

 **MADRE** : Che attitudine terribile. Sono quei film, lo sai.

 **FIGLIO** : Quali film, di cosa stai parlando?

 **MADRE** : Quei film della Hammer che ti piacciono tanto. Hai assorbito talmente tante di quelle immagini violente che ora non sei scosso dalla violenza vera. Immagino che chiunque abbia ucciso quei bambini ami quei film tanto quanto te.

 **FIGLIO** : Non essere ridicola. I film non trasformano la gente in assassini. O sei uno psicopatico o non lo sei, i film non c’entrano nulla.

 **MADRE** : Puoi pensarla così, ma io non sono mai stata in grado di non curarmi degli altri, e non ho mai guardato certi film orrendi alla tua età. Hai-

**1969**

_Un soggiorno. PADRE siede sul divano, guardando la televisione, dove trasmettono notizie sui "[Moti di Stonewall](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moti_di_Stonewall)". FIGLIO siede alla scrivania, scrivendo lettere vicino a un fax, con una pila di fax ricevuti._

**PADRE** : -visto questo?

 **FIGLIO** : Cos’è?

 **PADRE** : Un gruppo di checche a New York che crea caos.

 **FIGLIO** : Oh.

 **PADRE** : Voglio dire, davvero, con che diritto. L’ho detto, se ricordi, nel ’67, che niente di buono sarebbe venuto dal lasciarli liberi di correre in giro senza ripercussioni legali, ed ecco la prova. Guarda qua, quel poliziotto, tutto quel sangue.

 **FIGLIO** : New York è in America, padre.

 **PADRE** : Lo so, non sono un idiota, ma presto andrà altrettanto male qui, ci puoi scommettere.

_FIGLIO non risponde. Finisce la sua lettera e la infila nel fax._

**PADRE** : Chi stai faxando?

 **FIGLIO** : Frank.

 **PADRE** : Riguardo cosa?

 **FIGLIO** : Niente che ti possa interessare.

 **PADRE** : Potrebbe. _(si alza e va alla scrivania, prende in mano i fax ricevuti e inizia a leggerli)_ Cos’è questo? Un qualche tipo di- inglese, latino? “Sei todd per usare the pipe o c’è il tuo vecchio omi ajax?” “Ancora nessun’idea che sei?” Sei _cosa_? “Al bungery giovedì?” “Ho abbastanza gelt da bastarci circa un mese.” Cos’è questa roba?

 **FIGLIO** : Niente, solo slang, padre, niente.

 **PADRE** : Non capisco una parola di questo, è solo-

**1967**

_Un soggiorno. FIGLIA scrive alla scrivania. Un mangianastri è acceso, suona “Rubber Soul” dei[Beatles](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Beatles). PADRE sta fumando su una sedia a dondolo, guardando da sopra il proprio giornale._

**PADRE** : -immondizia.

 **FIGLIA** : Non è immondizia!

 **PADRE** : Beh, ne sono stanco. Non abbiamo ascoltato altro che i dannati Beatles tutta la settimana. Hai un mangianastri tutto tuo, se proprio devi ascoltarli in ogni momento del giorno puoi farlo in camera tua.

 **FIGLIA** : Mi serve la scrivania. Non mi manca molto.

 **PADRE** : Credevo avessi finito con l’articolo, cosa stai facendo ora?

 **FIGLIA** : Scrivo a Bea.

 **PADRE** : Quale delle tue amiche è Bea? La ragazza coi capelli rossi?

 **FIGLIA** : Non la conosci, è delle Filippine.

 **PADRE** : E come vi siete incontrate?

 **FIGLIA** : Non lo abbiamo fatto, non proprio. Ha scritto alla rivista l’anno scorso per quello che è successo a luglio e ci siamo scritte da allora.

 **PADRE** : Dev’essere terribilmente costoso.

 **FIGLIA** : Ho i soldi dalla rivista. Non costa troppo.

 **PADRE** : E voi due parlate dei Beatles, o sbaglio? Immagino non ci sia molto da dire, ormai.

 **FIGLIA** : Parliamo anche di altre cose. Non è diverso dalla mia amicizia con Lucy, Jane e le altre.

 **PADRE** : Beh, deve esserlo.

 **FIGLIA** : Perché?

 **PADRE** : Non hai mai incontrato la ragazza, ecco-

**1966**

_Un corridoio. Una radio annuncia i progressi del processo di[Ian Brady e Myra Hindley](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moors_murders). MADRE ha le mani sulle spalle della FIGLIA._

**MADRE** : -ti qui, grazie a Dio.

 **FIGLIA** : Stai bene?

 **MADRE** : Ero così in pensiero per te. Stavo ascoltando la radio, stanno processando quei terribili infanticidi, e mi sono messa a pensare a te su quelle stesse strade, in giro da sola-

_MADRE inizia a piangere. FIGLIA la sorregge e la guida verso il divano, sedendosi accanto a lei e abbracciandola._

**FIGLIA** : Su, andiamo, non c’è bisogno, dai. Sto bene, vedi? Non è successo niente di male.

 **MADRE** : Ti avevo chiesto di telefonata, stavo aspettando che chiamassi-

 **FIGLIA** : Lo so, ho provato, ma non ho trovato nessuna cabina telefonica e-

 **MADRE** : Tutta la strada da Woodley a Hyde senza trovare un telefono?

 **FIGLIA** : Come stavo per dire, ho passato un telefono, ma non avevo soldi, quindi-

 **MADRE** : Niente soldi? Non ti ho dato due sterline prima che uscissi?

 **FIGLIA** : Sì, mi spiace, le ho spese.

 **MADRE** : In cosa? Alcool?

 **FIGLIA** : Solo un paio di bicchieri di sidro-

 **MADRE** : Stupida! Non hai nessun riguardo per i soldi, per la sicurezza, per me, niente tranne le feste, è un modo totalmente irresponsabile di vivere. Se tua nonna sapesse come ti stai comportando le verrebbe un infarto.

 **FIGLIA** : _(alzandosi)_ Oh, ma smettila, per favore! Santo Cielo, non sono più gli anni Trenta.

 **MADRE** : Hai ragione, saresti molto più sicura in giro per Manchester se lo fossero. Quando avevo la tua età non c’era nessuno di questi-

**1965**

_Un soggiorno. FIGLIA sta tentando di uscire dalla porta. PADRE le blocca la strada._

**PADRE** : -orribili vestitini, cosa diranno i vicini se ti vedranno andare in giro così?

 **FIGLIA** : Possono dire quello che vogliono, a me fa nessuna differenza.

 **PADRE** : Beh, la fa a me.

 **FIGLIA** : Perché? Ti vergogni di me?

 **PADRE** : A dire il vero, sì.

 **FIGLIA** : Beh, è un problema tuo, non mio. Io sono perfettamente felice.

 **PADRE** : Eri una così brava ragazza, da quando hai iniziato ad attaccare bottone con quelle ragazze più grandi hai iniziato a comportarti come una, una-

 **FIGLIA** : Una cosa? Una cosa? Sono gli anni Sessanta, non viviamo più nell’era Vittoriana, non è oltraggioso mostrare le caviglie.

_FIGLIA estrae una sigaretta dalla propria borsa e la accende._

**PADRE** : Dove l’hai presa quella?

 **FIGLIA** : Da un negozio, come la maggior parte della gente.

 **PADRE** : Non alla tua età.

 **FIGLIA** : Come potresti avere un’idea di cosa fa la gente della mia età? Passi tutto il tuo tempo al lavoro, tu-

 **PADRE** : Beh, almeno io sono produttivo e rispettabile.

 **FIGLIA** : Non mi frega niente dell’essere “rispettabile”.

 **PADRE** : Sì, lo vedo questo.

 **FIGLIA** : Bene, ora che l’abbiamo chiarito, ti spiacerebbe toglierti di mezzo?

_PADRE da un’occhiataccia a FIGLIA, incrociando le braccia. Lei sospira, si scontra con lui mentre gli passa oltre, ed esce dalla porta._

**1965 – 2015**

_OGNI DIALOGO IN QUESTA SCENA È AD LIBITUM._

_Entra FIGLIA 1965 attraverso la porta da un lato del palco mentre il palco gira. Cammina per il palco, fumando._

_Entra MADRE 1966 che legge un articolo sui "[Delitti delle Brughiere](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moors_murders)"._

_Entra FIGLIA 1967, che legge una delle sue lettere. “Strawberry Fields Forever” inizia a suonare._

_Entra FIGLIO 1969, aspettando nervosamente vicino al muro. Dopo qualche momento si avvicina un altro GIOVANE. Si abbracciano. Il GIOVANE si sfila una borsa di dosso e si siedono, guardandone i contenuti._

_Entra FIGLIO 1970, leggendo una rivista horror._

_Entra FIGLIA 1974. Si stende in terra, annoiata, e fa rimbalzare una palla contro il muro._

_Entrano PADRE e FIGLIO 1976, che ancora discutono mentre camminano per il palco._

_Entra FIGLIO 1978. Si siede in un angolo del palco, il capo chino, piangendo._

_Entra FIGLIO 1981. Si avvicina a FIGLIA 1974 e si siede con lei. I due iniziano a parlare mentre lei continua a lanciare la palla contro il muro._

_Entra FIGLIA 1984. Va a una cabina telefonica a un lato del palco ed entra per fare una telefonata._

_Entra FIGLIA 1986, capo chino, le cuffie alle orecchie._ _“Strawberry Fields Forever” sfuma e parte “There Is A Light That Never Goes Out”. Si scontra con FIGLIA 1967, che fa cadere la propria lettera. FIGLIA 1986 la raccoglie e gliela passa, poi si mette le cuffie attorno al collo e le due iniziano a parlare._

_Entra FIGLIO 1987 trasportando opuscoli informativi sull’AIDS. Inciampa nella borsa del GIOVANE. Il GIOVANE e FIGLIO 1969 raccolgono gli opuscoli, li guardano, e chiedono a FIGLIO 1987 cosa siano. FIGLIO 1987 si siede per parlare con loro._

_Entrano PADRE e FIGLIA 1992, che ancora discutono. PADRE e FIGLIO 1976 sentono la loro conversazione mentre passano e iniziano a parlare con loro, e i quattro litigano tutti insieme._

_Entra FIGLIA 1997. Passa oltre FIGLIA 1965, che le fa i complimenti per il suo vestito. Le due iniziano a parlare._

_Entra FIGLIA 1999 che si appoggia al muro, imbronciata, finché non nota FIGLIO 1978. Gli mette una mano sulla spalla, poi si siede accanto a lui. I due iniziano a parlare._

_Entra MADRE 2002. MADRE 1966 la urta e si scusa, poi le mostra il proprio articolo su Brady e Hindley. Le due iniziano a parlare._

_Entra FIGLIO 2005. Si avvicina a FIGLIO 1970 e gli chiede della sua rivista. FIGLIO 1970 gliela mostra. I due iniziano a parlare._

_Entra FIGLIA 2011. “There Is A Light That Never Goes Out” sfuma e parte “What Makes You Beautiful”. Si avvicina a FIGLIA 1986 e le chiede se può ascoltare la sua musica. FIGLIA 1986 dà le proprie cuffie a FIGLIA 2011, e FIGLIA 2011 dà a FIGLIA 1986 e FIGLIA1966 un auricolare ciascuna. FIGLIA 1984 esce dalla cabina telefonica e si avvicina al gruppo, chiedendo se qualcuna di loro abbia soldi per il telefono. FIGLIA 2011 si mette le cuffie attorno al collo e tira fuori il proprio cellulare dalla tasca, passandolo a FIGLIA 1984, che la ringrazia e lo usa per fare una chiamata._

_Entra FIGLIA 2013. Si avvicina a FIGLIA 1965 e le chiede una sigaretta, poi si unisce alla conversazione sua e di FIGLIA 1997._

_Entrano PADRE e FIGLIO 2015, che ancora discutono. PADRE 2015 vede il cartello di PADRE 1976 e lo indica, poi va a parlarci. Lui, PADRE 1976 e PADRE 1992 litigano con FIGLIO 2015, FIGLIA 1992 e FIGLIO 1976._

_Sulla parete di sfondo iniziano ad essere proiettati vari social media. Comincia con notizie contemporanei – tweets sugli One Direction, sull’UKIP, ecc. Gradualmente, notizie su eventi e cultura delle altre decadi iniziano ad apparire - #TheQueenIsDead e #SgtPeppersLonelyHeartsClubBand sono popolari insieme a #PotereAlleDonne, #CarboneNonSussidi, #FronteNazionale76, #PaceAmoreArmonia ecc. Questo continua mentre i personaggi lentamente lasciano il palco nei nuovi gruppi formatisi, finché la canzone non sfuma. Una volta che il palco è vuoto, i social media sfumano, lasciando il muro di fondo bianco se non per la scritta:_

**_#igiovanidioggi_ **


End file.
